What We Lost
by VerdureBagatelle
Summary: They agreed they had nothing to lose but each other. And when he lost her, his first sunset brought only sorrow. Nostalgiashipping.
1. Chapter 1

You know, writing this little introduction thingy is actually really hard. -coughs- Well, anyways, after playing through PMD2 (Awesome game, by the way) I started thinking about everything that must have happened before the game starts, with Grovyle and everything. I mean, it must suck if you finally find your best friend again and it turns out they've found another best buddy, memory loss or not. And, since my character is female (A Cyndaquil to be exact) and I'm a closet romantic, I figured I'd stray away from the typical MD Hero x Partner (BeachShipping, I believe it's called. -shrugs-) and try the very uncommon Nostalgiashipping (Grovyle/MD Hero).

Let's see... I changed a few things here, too. I never did understand how you could have gathered the Time Gears with Grovyle if you never actually made it to the past- thanks to Darkrai and all. I don't know if I'm just missing some aspect, or maybe the Time Gear locations are the same in the future- which I doubt- but you know what, maybe I'm just missing some obvious loophole. Instead, I've made it so the two spent their time being chased around by Dusknoir and his creepy little Sableye mafia while looking for exactly why time stopped in the first place (A given), how to get back in time (also a given) and the location of the Time Gears Before (time stopped and all). This is the easiest way to explain how Grovyle knew of the Time Gear locations in the first place.

There's a lot of other stuff I changed, just for the sake of plot and such, and because I can't get Explorers of Sky, the Time and Darkness extension, though I basically know all of the important differences (Celebi, Grovyle and Dusknoir teaming up and getting out of lingo or whatever happens to nonexistent people in videogames and being sent to the past and saving the future) But wait, I thought _I_ did that?! Wait, what the heck was the point of me stopping Temporal Tower from collapsing and being sent to the past in the first place if it could have been done in the future? Or rather, why would the future need to be saved if I changed it by putting the Time Gears back?! What is this?! -bashes head into wall-

Ahem. Anyway, enjoy, even if the game facts aren't exactly up to par. My writing style is a little weird (Present tense because I wanted to try something different) and the chapters are short because they take place in fragmented scenes, but well, it's easier just to read. And review. That'd be nice.

So, yes. Onwards.

(Also: Grovyle (Sage) and Rune (MD Hero). Most people call Sage Grovyle, as Rune is the only one who knows his name, and the people of Treasure Town call Rune Nen for some odd reason. You'll see why, I suppose).

* * *

The sky is dark.

The sky is _always _dark.

The sky has always _been _dark.

"Hey, give me some light, will you?"

He turns away from his thoughts and to the source of the voice, which belongs to a human girl about age seventeen, who is knelt in front of an otherwise blank wall. The darkness makes it hard to see much about her, but he can faintly make out the unruly brown locks that frame her face, messily falling in front of ember-orange eyes which are alight with determination and wonder. Her eyes glow with so much heat and pure energy that he half believes that she hardly needs any other light, that the darkness doesn't weaken her vision at all.

But then she looks up at him, motions with a thumb towards the runes which are carved into cracked and worn stone and says, "Well? Any day now." She pauses, realizing her words, but doesn't make an effort to correct herself. It's kind of hard to in a world where time is dead. He's used to that, has accepted it, but it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth all the same.

He sort of scowls a little at her, but it's mostly for show, as he flexes his claws around the handle of the torch before moving it closer to the inscriptions. She glances at him a moment, nods more to herself than him, and then turns back to her work. She's got a notebook in one hand, worn at the edges, every page overburdened with notes that scroll off into the margins, and a pen in the other. He doesn't remember where she got the pen, only that it's silver and old and she's always had it. It bothers him a little, that there's something that he doesn't know about her, but he's too proud to ever ask. It's not a big deal. It bothers the hell out of him, but it's certainly not a big deal.

Anyways, she's writing down something fervently in that looping, fast-paced handwriting of hers that hardly anyone else can read, never looking at the page, eyes locked on the script in front of her, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in that studious expression she only makes when it comes down to her and her symbols. He sort of feels isolated, as he always does when she starts to decipher, but then she pauses, her orange eyes going big, and she turns her head to him, grinning stupidly. It's that stupid face she makes when she discovers something important, and he hates it and loves it at the same time.

It's... sort of hard to explain.

"Sage, look at this." She says excitedly. She stands suddenly, nearly knocking into the torch he's holding, but he moves it out of the way just in time before she can accidentally set herself on fire again (Last time this happened she had flapped it out with her hat, laughing at his panicking voice, telling him 'sorry, sorry, it's not your fault, should have looked where I was going. I'm fine, I'm fine, sorry.' She also teased him about how terrified he had seemed and the face he had made after wards, which resulted in him not talking to her for days- a punishment for both sides.) He flinches, hating the height difference between them, and even when it's not that significant it still bothers him. It probably always will.

"What is it?" He asks, moving closer to stare at the runes, then at the page of her notes. Half of the stuff written is in shorthand, and there are doodles here and there of the things that had encountered. He ignores them, and directs his golden eyes down to where she's tapping with her pen. Right next to a quick sketch of a Time Gear he spots a series of locations he's never heard of, where her penmanship went jarred and unbalanced from her obvious zeal.

"Remember how we've been searching everywhere for those Time Gear locations?" She asks, voice hushed, trying to mask her excitement and failing. She slips a hand to his green shoulder, and her fingers are warm and comforting against his cool skin. Suddenly the room they're in seems a lot smaller, and he coughs into his free claw.

"Of course I do." He replies, "We've only been spending the past year..." Sage trails off, and she picks up his faded sentence. She's never had any issue with the dead standstill of time, how they aged yet the seasons never came, how time was no longer organic and constant but metallic and decayed. He can't shake it off, not when his blood expected the spring to come and it never did, not when the only sunrise he has ever seen was carved into rock and painted onto faded pages.

"... looking, yes, yes." She finishes for him, waving one hand, dismissing the matter entirely. This is one of those things about her, she isn't caught up on anything long. Every moment passed, there was no time to be depressed, they had to keep moving- that's what her mind structured like. Her permanently cheery and optimistic nature kept up morale, but made it impossible for her to dwindle in the so called past. She had never been much of a talker in concerns to sentiment, which frustrated him when he tried to figure out exactly what was running through that mind of hers.

"... but this is it!" She's saying, her orange eyes burning, "Sage, this is what we've been looking for! This tells us everything we need to know!"

She turns to him, and they're nose to nose, and she's pointing, pointing at the notebook, "Treeshroud Forest! Fogbound Lake! Crystal Cave! Quicksand Cave... !" She rants out location names, waving her free hand, "It's all here, Sage! Someone actually recorded this. Someone... out there, tried to do what we're doing now!"

"And probably failed." He says promptly. "Definitely failed."

"But not us." She replies, without missing a beat. Part of him is always impressed by that invincible confidence that she carries, which stays even when the dreariness threatens to overwhelm him into gloom and indifference. "We'll definitely do this, Sage." With that she flips her notebook shut, fingers tracing over the intricate designs that carry over wayworn stone. "Even with those guys on our tail... we'll definitely get this done." Her head lowers thoughtfully, and she hums, "... even if they killed whoever carved this."

He looks up, startled. "What?"

"These aren't footprint runes or Unown runes." She replies, "They're a mix of something I haven't seen in a while. It's rare. Anyone who's still around can't read these."

"Except you."

"And maybe a few others." She agrees. "So whoever carved this not only was trying to reverse the past and the effects of Temporal Tower's collapse, but also knew that Primal Dialga knew that they were trying to do so. And, as we know, Primal Dialga isn't exactly a pacifist. So that's why they used such... an uncommon tongue. In case they failed, maybe someone else could be pushed into trying themselves. Which is us, obviously." She pauses, tapping one symbol in particular, tongue pressed into one cheek. "They... must have been extremely old."

"Why do you say that?" Sage asks, tired of asking questions but knowing that he has to in order to get anything non-cryptic out of her. He flexes his green talons around his hold on the torch, careful to keep it away from his highly flammable body. Despite his natural abhorrence to fire, he had gotten over his fear more so than any other grass type could - living a world of darkness required people to discard their deepest terrors just to survive.

"Because... well, they talk about seeing it all start." She replies carefully, lacking her usual ardent tone, "This is the most accurate depiction I've ever seen. They talk about what happened the moment Temporal Tower collapsed, the spread of time locks around the globe... the corruption that came from it all... it's really... this person must have been over two hundred years old, Sage! Incredible!"

"And they probably would have lived longer if they hadn't gotten involved in this mess." He mutters darkly.

She glances at him, "Well, we knew what we were getting into when we agreed to do this, Sage." Being chased through a shadowy world with the reaper on their heels, losing the only people they could call friends, suffering both mental and physical trauma, a full blown, motley of sickening conflicts like a miserable merry-go-round where everything repeated, where nothing ever changed because time was dead and their world was hopeless. Yes, he had known what they were getting into the day they shared that handshake.

She turns to face him completely, as if sensing his bitter thoughts (she always can, it's one of those freaky things about her that always has him paranoid about what he's thinking) and she graces him with one of her huge, bright grins that suddenly chases away the darkness. "No turning back now. All or nothing, Sage!" She throws out her arms, framing the room, but implying the world, everything they've ever known. "A world of darkness, where plants never grow and the sun never rises, where the sea is stationary and the wind is dead, where fire is your only friend... this world is wrong! There's nothing here!" She lowers her voice, realizing that it is echoing, but still she continues, "Everyone we cared about? Dead. Any place that we called home? Destroyed. Any future to hope for? The same, all the _same_!"

He doesn't know what to say. "Rune..."

She's not smiling anymore. "We've got nothing to lose, Sage."

Sage stares at her, with her sullen face lacking her trademark grin, skin wan from a world without light, her garnet-orange eyes that are the closest thing to the sun that he has ever known, her wild brown locks tucked under a battered and wayworn messenger hat, the leather jacket, old and rubbed soft by time her only protection against the elements, and her hands, gloved and clenched with determination. She stands there in front of him, looking sickly and weak yet healthy and strong at the same time, the only thing in his life that is comfortingly constant.

"Nothing to lose." She repeats.

And he just nods and says, "Yeah." just as easily as anything.

* * *

Alright. That wasn't too bad, was it? -silence- Well... I hope not. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Well! I'm back with another update everyone, I'm sure you missed me! -looks around empty room- Well, I missed my nonexistent readers! They always send such nice gifts, y'know?

Anyways, not much to say, only, er, here's another chapter?

**Review Replies: I know there's a 'Review Reply' button, but this is so much more fun, eh? And, it takes up word count, right, right? -thumbs up-**

**Netbug009**- Yeah, I saw the shipping names on the list of official (eheh, official fanfiction) shipping names list and figured I should use them, since, like, they're official and in uniform and such. I quite like that they're nice and short, as opposed to some which have to be abbreviated (thus disregarding all sense in naming pairings). I agree about the pairing names via game and anime characters, because let's face it, who actually likes the main character in the PMD special episode? Anyone? I, for one (as opposed to two) like some real character development, please.

Anyways, thank you~ I was a bit nervous about trying this new style, but I wanted to make sure I didn't get rusty in concern to detail and emotion and all of that literary jazz and how-you-do-it. I'm also really happy that you caught that English is a dead language (subtlety is not my ace, I'll tell you). As for the interaction between Grovyle and the hero, nothing really actually happens until after she's turned into a Pokemon, but there certainly will be flashbacks. Er, but I won't indulge more. Yep, yep. Anyways, thanks for the review, it fuels my literary brain from comatose! :D

Anyways, onward with the fic!

* * *

Celebi is a cheery little thing, not at all what he has been expecting after Rune's constant chatter during the entire trip about the "awesomeness" of time travel- which he puts up with only because it chases away the dreariness, not because he has any particular affection for her enthusiastic voice. The pink sprite of the forest gives them both a good startle when they first run into her, appearing out of nowhere and causing them both to yelp, before Sage jumps into his 'protect Rune at all costs' mode and Rune slips into her 'make sure Sage doesn't do something rash and stupid' mode just as quickly, which ends in the human girl wrapping her arms around the Grovyle's waist and holding him back from Leaf Blading everything in sight while yelling at the top of her lungs, "_You idiot this is Celebi what the hell are you doing you moron_!?"

After Rune finally convinces him that yes, this is really Celebi (which spurs the expected blank look and the dumbfounded, "This little thing?") and no, she's probably not going to try and kill them (Sage still keeps her safely behind him at all times) they finally have something resembling a conversation. They're both... rusty in concerns to communication with anyone except each other (probably because they forget that no one exactly has the same tough hide that they have- mostly formed by the arguments they get into just for the hell of it) and their mission, needless to say, gets off to a bit of a rough start.

Luckily for them, Celebi is forgiving enough to put aside the insult of being called "little thing", because she still manages to give them a smile that is only slightly strained, "So you two are the one's giving Primal Dialga a headache, hm?" Her small transparent wings flutter slightly as she seats herself on an nondescript rock that is floating midair (one of those things that they both know didn't happen Before), crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees. Sage starts for a moment, for he hasn't seen that sort relaxed pose from anyone except for the brunette sitting next to him- who is leaned back, arms resting behind her head, looking perfectly at home against a petrified tree- but that may have to do more with the lack of contact he actually has.

"Yep." Rune says proudly, and he turns his head just in time to see her grin. "You could even say we're partners in messing with the guy."

She says it lightheartedly, but the flicker of shadow across her garnet-colored eyes betrays that she is remembering. His golden eyes narrow in sympathy, but he knows better than to attempt to comfort her- she's never been the emotional sort, after all. Instead, he turns his head again to look at the time traveler, who is watching them with florescent green eyes the color of what grass might have been like, her mouth pursed into an expression of deep thought.

"I must admit I was expecting... more." The sprite starts slowly and carefully, eying them skeptically. Sage bites down a scowl, but Rune just looks amused. "But... I suppose in times like these you can't always get pedigree heroes."

"I'm a descendant of Azelf, if that helps any." Rune jokes, bringing out a less strained, more genuine smile from the legendary of time travel.

"You're certainly stubborn enough." Sage mutters, then, to the fairy, he says, "You're not exactly what I was expecting, either."

She fakes offense, coral-pink tipped antennae bobbing as she puts a petite hand over her mouth, "How _rude_!" She exclaims, lace-veined wings twitching, bright green, black-lined eyes widening. "Why, that's even worst than when you tried to cut me in half, my dear!" He snorts at 'my dear' but puts it aside as she leans forward, smiling sweetly. It's a gentle smile, full of mirth and flirtation and bright energy. It's not like the jester grin that Rune has when she solves a particularly difficult mass of scripture, but the roots are the same.

"But now that you've seen me, I must look much cuter than you imagined, no?"

He rolls his eyes, releases an exasperated sigh and glances over to his friend to see what she thinks of the situation, only to see her with a surprisingly thoughtful look on her face. When she catches his eyes, she grins quickly, motioning with her hands not to say something that will ruin their chances of getting what they need. They're both terrible with people, but she's slightly less terrible when it comes down to not insulting them. It's like comparing two rocks, both are blunt, but at least one can pretend to have tact.

"Er. Whatever." He says, because he doesn't trust himself to empty compliments.

Rune sighs, and takes control. "Celebi." She starts, and her voice is uncharacteristically serious. Sage wishes that she would smile again. "Primal Dialga is on our tail and we'd rather not bring any trouble to you. If you're willing to help us stop the paralysis of the planet, please do it quickly." Straight to the point, that's how Rune rolls. She may be kind, but she's never been one to sugar coat things.

The time traveler stares at them from her seat for a few moments, and just when Sage is about to lose his patience, she replies, "Fair enough. I suppose we don't have any time to waste, now do we?" She winks, and they finally relax, or, at least Sage does. Rune is always leisurely. "This is three hundred years of travel, and I can't do that on my own."

"Aren't you a legendary?" Rune inquires innocently, or rather, a lick of teasing coated with mocked innocence.

Celebi huffs, "Yes, but just as you humans have been weakened and killed off by this death of time, my own powers aren't what they should be." She folds her arms, leaning forward to stare at the brunette haughtily, sticking out her tongue. In a show of great maturity, Rune mirrors her, then blows a raspberry. The Grovyle resists the urge to smack himself in the face with one claw only because of his own determination to be the sane one out of the three. "However, there's still a way to make this trip, even though it spans over a century."

They both exchange glances, then nod. "We're listening." Rune says.

The time traveler starts to talk about the Time Gate, the path that leads up to it, the day journey it will take (here Rune asks why Celebi can't just phase them a day ahead to that time, which triggers a gasp of mock offense, followed by a long explanation on the regulations of time travel that Sage can hardly grasp and even Rune looks a little puzzled by) and other factors that the Grovyle allows to go right over his head and the brunette nods to sagely while short-handing it all down like there's supposedly a test after wards.

"Do you understand?" Celebi asks, and Sage just grunts wearily.

"Yes." Rune chirps, "The Time Gate is a day away, we have to go through a valley and miserable forest to get to it. That's the gist of it, right?"

"And who created the Time Gate?"

"Dialga. Before he went nuts, of course." Rune says, "And you- no- another you, an older you, or a younger you, maybe. I dunno. This time fracturing has my mind bending like a spoon, man." To prove her point, the human rubs her temples, looking generally pain-stricken. Sage almost feels bad for her, then remembers all of the times she's tormented him in the past and decides that she deserves a little mental angst. "Not _you_, per say, but another like you. Probably not as anno-"

"Celebi!" Sage breaks in, startling all three of them, "We should be going. The facts aren't important at the moment."

"Hasty as usual." Rune notes, "You're the only person who can stay around me for over five 'years'..." She gestured with air-quotes to support the lack of said time units, "... and still manage not to be as casual and leisurely as myself."

He rolls his golden eyes, "I'm the only one who can put up with you for such a long time without committing _murder_."_ And vice versa_, he silently adds.

She beams, then says in a voice like she's reading the last line of a children's book, "And that's why we're perfect for each other." When he chokes on the insult he had ready to fire (he can't even remember what it was, only that it was perfect, something doing with her lack of sentiment or intelligence besides useless trivia) she adds, completely oblivious, "The awesomest of combinations, me and you." She tugs at the leaf that spiraled from his head playfully, in that teasing way he has convinced himself he hates. "Eh, _sidekick_?"

He pulls away, scowling. "I am _not _your sidekick." He snaps, "If anything _you _are. You know, the geeky researcher that gets killed in the first five chapters in one of the stupidest ways imaginable? Yeah, that's you."

She pouts, arms folding in front her chest, orange eyes churning with ruffled pride, and he convinces himself that it's a stupid face, as opposed to a cute one. Which it isn't. "Hey. Did you just call me a _nerd_?" She sounds surprised, almost hurt. "I'm the resourceful and observant hero, and you're the short tempered and hasty sidekick who always makes fun of me. You know, the anti-comic relief." He honestly doesn't want to hear this from the person who has managed to fill an entire notebook with insults involving plants, lizards and Grovyle in general. It's really quite annoying, not to mention hypocritical.

"And who am I?" Celebi inquires, morbidly curious.

Rune waves her hand dismissively. "Insignificant side character."

Celebi frowns at this, as expected.

He doesn't know why he puts up with this, nor why he doesn't hate it as much as he should. "Let's just get moving. It..." He can feel his face warming up, and he turns his head to the side, silently chiding himself for being sentimental, "It hardly matters as long as we're a team..."

Rune lights up then, bright as what the sun might have been like, bright as the whole day he's never seen, and Sage sticks around for stuff like this.

* * *

Well, this was originally going to be one really long chapter, but I decided to separate it into two- take that as important or not in any way you'd like. So, yep, thanks for reading, and reviewing would be awesome! Later, then!


End file.
